villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Legravalima (The Promised Neverland)
Legravalima is a major antagonist of The Promised Neverland manga and the main antagonist of the Cuvitidala arc. She is the older sister of Leuvis. She is the Queen of the Demon World. Along with the various heads of the Ratri Clan, Legravalima was one of the main perpetrators of the promise and one of the main obstacles to freeing the cattle children from the hands of the demons. Biography Around 1000 years ago, Legravalima met with Him after he had sealed the "Promise" with the humans. She craved the most beautiful human meat from him, since she deemed herself much better than everyone else. Additionally, since she wanted to reign the Demon World, she killed her father to take over the throne. Although she now had found a new life of luxury, she lacked one thing: her perfect human meat. When she heard about Norman , him having the greatest mind of all, she refused to let him be eaten by the Demon King; Him. As so, she sent him to Lamda 7214 , all of which because she simply wanted to devour him herself. During a flashback to 700 years prior, when the lower "demon" classes were shown to be starving and on the verge to devolution, the former Lord Geelan advocated giving some of the high-grade meat to the people. Legravalima instead decided to allow the lower classes to starve, devolve, and eventually eat themselves, as that would solve their population problem. Appearance Legravalima and her handmaidens were the most human-looking demons. She was an extremely tall demon with long, flowing hair which she wore in several braids. She wore a mask, in which she underneath had a single big eye in the middle of her face, as well as one smaller eye beside and on top of it. Her biggest eye had very long, fair and thick eyelashes. She wore a black long dress with white sleeves. Personality Legravalima was a level-headed and serious queen who was terribly respected; as soon as she entered the room on her palanquin, all the heads of the Five Regent Families bowed down to her. She had nerves of steel, as she barely reacted at all to Geelen's surprise attack on the capital or as more and more of the noble families get massacred by his army sneering to "not make her laugh". Despite her status as the Queen, Legravalima was more than happy to fight against those who disobey her. Legravalima was a rather greedy demon who valued status and wealth over the well-being of her people. She favored her and the Royal Family to live a good life, while expressing that she had no problem in starving and eventually kill the lower classes demons, as that would solve their population problem. It was implied that since Mujika and her demon blood was a threat to this society, Legravalima got rid of her. Legravlima possessed a superiority complex. Because she had royal blood, she deemed herself to be the most beautiful and strongest of all, which is why she craved to be treated in such a regard. She craved the best meat from the Demon King, despite it being known that he always received the best meat during the offerings at Tifari. She also cast her father and siblings away, since she so desperately wanted to reign everything herself. One thing she did not have was the perfect human meat, and as so, Legravlima spent much time to be able to devour Norman. Gallery Queen_without_mask.png Faceless_Legravalima.png Faceless_Legravalima Chapter_156.png Chapter_157.png Chapter_155.png Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased